Mysteries of the Sith
by silverphantom
Summary: Based on the KotOR timeline, Revan and the crew of the Ebon Hawk regroup after the capture of Bastilla but a strange disturbance through the Force reaches out to Revan, and the Jedi will soon face trials of darkness that the Sith themselves have not dared


EDIT: Yes I know I technically already released this chapter… but it was full of errorsthat I wanted to correct before publishing the second chapter, I apologize and will not release any un-perfected pieces in the future.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction regarding the Star Wars genre, but I thoroughly enjoy the KOTOR series, anyways, hope you enjoy. (By the way the matter of this story is a fictional sub-plot created by myself that happens _in between_ the main events of KOTOR)

NOTE:  
Re: HYPERSPACE – While the events and technology regarded in Star Wars is fictional, there has been _considerable_ thought put into the matter by all types of individuals, ranging from the mentally brilliant to the mentally challenged. While the "true" nature of Hyperspace is up for interpretation, I did research the work on this site;http/  
while the argument is brilliantly presented, for the interests of my story I am sticking with the theory of the "Jump to Hyperspace" being a rapid acceleration/transition into a 'nether' dimension and rapid deceleration out, as stated in a Timothy Zahn SW novel (I believe).

My story, so I can do that D

* * *

**Mysteries of the Sith**

Chapter I: _Awakening_

The smooth hum of hyperspace was replaced with a faint rumble as the twin ion impulse engines re-engaged, awakening from their three days of dormant sleep. An infinite wave of emotions, feelings, existence, life, immediately rushed into the mind that was subconsciously but eagerly awaiting.

With a sharp inhale the energy was accepted, the invisible waves washing over not only the mind but the body, flowing over the muscles and skin, filling the veins, infusing itself into every cell of the body. For a moment the raw exposure ran unchecked, and for an eternal second the mind and soul savoured longingly.

With a slow exhale the mind began to tighten control, diving into the very center of the soul and pushing outwards, leaving behind only trickling streams, as much as was felt needed.

Finally the eyes opened and the cold metal bulkheads of the _Ebon Hawk_ greeted the lone Jedi. Without a noise the Jedi rose to his feet, taking a moment to center himself, physically and mentally. For two long days he had meditated in isolation, and now he could not determine where he was. Reaching out with his mind he looked into the surrounding regions of space, feeling for familiarly. The journey into hyperspace, while critical to galactic life, was one silently dreaded by any who relied on the Force. While in hyperspace, theorized to be a 'nether' dimension, nearly all but the most powerful of Force… feelings, were silenced. The resulting quiet of the three day trip had made the meditation and desperately needed inner reflection easier, the remaining Force waves from the _Ebon Hawk_ and her crew being easy block out. But that temporary peace now left the Jedi struggling to re-orientate himself and was at the least, an unwelcome inconvenience. As the Jedi reached out to the stars he felt a slow push from onboard the ship, this Force wave surrounded him and skimmed, unchecked, over the fringes of his mind.

_Yes Juhani, I am awake._

With that thought the wave quickly retreated and the Jedi was left alone to scan the stars. After another handful of moments he gave up, nothing here was recognizable. Sighing, the Jedi pulled his cloak over his shoulders and a quick thought sent his lightsaber spiraling to his belt from one of the dormitory's shelves. With a semi-reluctant _hiss _the interior doors slid apart and the somewhat warmer recycled atmosphere of the freighter's interior greeted him. With the hollow metallic clunking of his footsteps the Jedi moved through the corridor into the central chamber. The interior lights were dimmed and the central holo-projector was blank. Off to his right towards the ship's engine compartment he heard the quiet beeping and hissing of T3-M4 and his welder. Isolating a different noise he could hear the faint humming of heavier motivators but no hydraulic hissing, indicating that HK-47 was shut down, at least temporarily.

"The others are asleep in the starboard dormitory." Juhani whispered quietly, entering the chamber from the cockpit corridor, "At first, the Mandalorian was not happy about sharing quarters with a Wookie and Twi'lek, but when I offered him the choice of removing you from the other dorm, he got used to the idea quickly." The cat-like humanoid smiled warmly. Without another word she turned and headed back down the corridor towards the cockpit, the Jedi followed behind. The primarily blue glow from the seemingly infinite cockpit displays and instruments lit the darkened corridor eerily, and as the two humanoids passed the empty communications compartment another human was visible in the pilot's seat, hands running skillfully through an unknown procedure.

"So the great Revan finally graces us with his presence." Carth Onasi spoke flatly without looking back.

"Where are we?" Was the equally flat reply, although this caused Carth to stir in his seat and twist back to look the robed Jedi in the eyes. His gaze hardened.

"Accepting our old name are we? The personality remains dead I hope?" The unexpected challenge stung deeply and thankfully Juhani answered,

"Any revival of the old Revan would have been felt, I can quite assure you. Besides, we all discussed this matter quite in depth as soon as we escaped the _Leviathan_."

"Yeah? Well sorry if I'm still a little concerned." Carth fired back angrily, returning to his consoles, "I can't say I'm too pleased to be in the company of the greatest Sith Lord of our time." This time the Jedi answered for himself,

"I am no longer the Dark Lord," The Jedi spat, catching and removing the angry tone before the words left his mouth, "…during my meditation, it just seemed… inappropriate, to keep a name and history that never existed."

"So the loyal Republic scout Jantar Cleric has been replaced with… Revan, the nothing?" Carth asked, the mocking nature barely showing through,

"Jedi." Juhani hissed.

"Padawan." Carth returned, "he's still a student, no Jedi yet, not until the Masters say he is. And looks like they won't if what Saul said on the _Leviathan_ is true. And before you ask we're too far from Dantooine to get a message off, but I sent out an emergency signal over Republic secure frequencies demanding immediate Jedi contact."

"Where exactly are we then? We couldn't have gotten that far from Dantooine so soon." Revan asked taking immediate advantage of Carth's softening tone to shift attention away from himself.

"According the computer, the rimward edge of the K'Oori Rift. It was the only location the navicomputer had stored for the direction we were at running from the _Leviathan_. The good news is I've never heard of this place meaning the Sith probably haven't either." Carth continued, slipping into overly complex near rambling. "If they _were_ able to track our jump trajectory they'd have no idea where to drop out, nothing but dead space along this line."

"In other words, we're safe for now? Enough time to wait for the Jedi Council to contact us?" Juhani asked.

"Yeah, or whatever is left of the council, anyways," Carth continued, "if you want to go back to that meditation of yours feel free, isn't much to do till we get a reply." But the barely audible clunk of the Jedi's footsteps indicated he had already left the cockpit.

"I don't like this Juhani." Carth sighed after making sure Revan was out of earshot, "I'm not actually angry with him… just, he's already changed, and it's only been three days. And with Bastilla not here to help guide him, I don't know what will happen."

"He will continue to become stronger in the ways of the Force. He will continue to develop into the Jedi Master he is destined to become. He was a true servant of the light to lead me back from the dark side, and has not taken a single step from his path, he will not turn his back on the Order now." Juhani replied confidently but quietly, even she could not remove the faintest hint of speculation from her voice.

* * *

The eyes snapped open and with a flicker of the mind the hatch to the dormitory hissed open to reveal a heavily armoured Canderous, arm still outstretched to knock on a door that was no longer there.

"Jedi always did amuse me," He smiled to the back of Revan, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor. "even the sharpest of Mandalorian warriors never had the ability to sense others like your kind does. We're receiving a long range communication, but the holo-projector is still trying to link up." With that the Mandalorian turned and Revan rose to follow. This time the interior lights were fully illuminated, showing readily the grease, stains, and open wiring of the ships insides. In the central chamber Carth was fiddling with the now powered holo-projector and the rest of the crew were arrayed either standing or sitting around it. HK-47 was the first to acknowledge Revan's entrance,

"Pleasant Greeting: Ah Master! Good to see you are still functioning properly. I must admit, I was more than a little surprised at your lack of presence since our escape. Your old self was never this distant. I do hope the loss of my assassination protocols are not to blame for this… unfortunate neglect." T3-M4 immediately fired off several whistles and beeps to counter the moody artificial voice.

"Angry Interjection: What do you mean you are sorry for the protocol droid's actions? In case you forget, the Dark Lord constructed me _personally_. _You_ are merely kept around for menial repairs, otherwise I would have quite gladly reduced your pintsized circuits to scrap back on Tat-" The red human-styled droid retaliated, brandishing his blaster rifle menacingly.

"Enough," Was enough of a reply to silence to two droids.

"Well," a young Twi'lek started from her seat, "I'm glad that wasn't awkward. Still, Big Z and I are glad to see you too." Behind her the towering Wookie howled in agreement. With a loud snap the panel Carth was hunched over working on slammed shut and the translucent image of a short robed figure with long ears shimmered into existence.

"Finally," Carth muttered before addressing the figure, "Master Vander, I am pleased to see you are still alive."

"Captain Onasi, pleased to see you as well I am." The figure and Carth bowed heads. "However, speak with the Padawan and Bastilla I must." Carth simply stepped back and Revan stepped in front of the projector, bowing deeply to the Jedi Master.

"Master, I am afraid Bastilla has been captured by Darth Malak." The short Jedi frowned in obvious concern,

"How?"

"We were interdicted and captured by the Sith Cruiser _Leviathan_ while enroute to Kashyyyk. We were however, able to escape from our cells, but were confronted by Admiral Saul, who is now dead. However before we could reach the _Ebon Hawk_, Darth Malak himself arrived. I attempted to fight him, but Bastilla intervened and ordered myself and Captain Onasi to run. We had no choice but to leave her behind and escape in the _Ebon Hawk_. I have since been unable to feel her presence through the Force, I fear she may be dead." The Jedi spoke, more reciting the recent events to himself than anything else. In the projector Master Vandar remained motionless, eyes closed to the account.

"Dead, Bastilla is not. Darth Malak would not risk losing a strategic advantage such as her Battle Meditation skills. Attempt to turn her, he will." Vandar sighed and paused before addressing the Padawan again.

"Still, worse had I feared our situation, after the massacre on Dantooine."

"So what Malak said is true." Carth whispered quietly.

"Hmm, I know not what Darth Malak said to you, but destroyed is the enclave on Dantooine. Feared both you and Bastilla were lost, did I."

"What of the other council members? Master Zhar? Master Dorak?" The Jedi asked without emotion.

"One with the Force, they are. Escaped to the cruiser _Sojourn_ did I." The Master sighed again, signs of grief evident, "very worrisome are recent events. Meet we must. The _Sojourn _will set course for Onderon, meet there we will." The Master moved to leave but the Jedi spoke again.

"Master Vandar… I… I have learned who I was." The comment was met with a long sigh and closing of the creature's eyes.

"Know the truth you must, yes. But hope I do, Darth Revan will remain dead." Onboard the _Ebon Hawk_, the Jedi bowed deeply,

"I am Revan in name only Master, I still serve the council." But the creature's frown did not soften,

"Not yet sealed then, is the fate of the galaxy. I will await you at Onderon. May the Force be with you, Padawan…Revan." With that the hologram fizzled and died, leaving only the inhabitants of the _Ebon Hawk_.

"So that's it then. The council, rather Master Vandar, still trusts you." The Twi'lek spoke, "just like we all do."

"Then we set course for Onderon." Carth stated as the crew started to disperse to their separate 'territories' of the freighter.

"Revan," Carth added as the Jedi turned back towards the port dormitory, "could you come with me for a minute?" Once alone in the cockpit the Republic Captain took his seat and spoke with the faintest tone of apology as he busied himself with the controls.

"Look, I know I haven't been that great to you since the _Leviathan_. After finding out about Revan, about you…I wanted to hate you, to hate you for what you did, what you caused, the life you slaughtered, to the worlds you destroyed, to Telos, to my family…"

"Carth I k-"

"No just listen," he cut off the Jedi mid sentence, "I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. Ever since our meeting on Telos you've shown the compassion and dedication that I'd expect from a Jedi Knight… from a friend." He paused from the panels and breathed heavily, "so you aren't Jantar Cleric, and maybe you were the Revan that defied the Jedi Order to wage war on the Mandalorians, maybe you were the Dark Lord of the Sith himself, but you aren't that Revan anymore. Just, know I still support you, and will follow your command." He quickly added, "So long as it will protect the Republic." The Jedi Revan simply stared at the man, digesting everything he had just heard.

"Thank you Carth. I will not betray your trust." With a slow nod of the head Carth's tone softened to one that had not been heard for a few days,

"Yeah, well you go off and meditate like you Jedi always do, I'll keep everything in order here." Smiling faintly back Revan turned and left. That same instant the ship whined loudly and outside the stars warped and stretched as the _Ebon Hawk_ once again jumped back into hyperspace.

* * *

Well? Hopefully you enjoyed… please R & R and leave any questions you may have, I will address all of them in the next chapter's preface. 


End file.
